Koopaling Krash Kourse
Koopaling Krash Kourse is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is about learning how to conquer areas such as Mushroom Kingdom and Dinosaur Land. There are 7 playable characters. It is being made by Koopa Kastle Productions. The graphics are exactly like that of Super Mario World. Story Mario is planning a siege on Bowser's Castle. Bowser has ordered one of his kids to build a landscape or castle to hold him off while he gets his defenses ready. You select what Koopaling you get to play as and then set up your battle plan on Map 1. Mario tries to tackle your landscape but fails. Bowser then congratulates the Koopaling you were using. He was very impressed by your plan and sends you to conquer as much of the land as you can. If you are successful, you are given complete reign over that area. Your Koopaling heads off to conquer that land. Bowser had told them that if they should fail in conquering the land, he would send another Koopaling to tackle the rest of the challenge. The Koopaling then prepares them-self for conquering. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay is pretty simple. You use your available troops and traps to create a course to fight Mario in. If Mario completes your level, he gets closer to your castle. If he fails, he will lose one life and must start again. When he runs out of lives, you will get control over that land and can use it in your future battle plans. If Mario makes it to your castle, you must use even stronger troops and traps to stop him from defeating you. If Mario manages to get to your room, you must fight him with your Koopaling. If he defeats you, you lose all the land you controlled and must start over. *D-Pad - Open/Hide menu, move Koopaling. *A Button - Jump. *B Button - Attack. (not available for Roy or Morton) *R/L Buttons - Scroll through your landscape. *Y Button - Zoom In. *X Button - Zoom Out. Troops & Traps *Goomba - Walks. *Para-Goomba - Hops. *Koopa Troopa - Walks. *Koopa Paratroopa - Flies *Red Koopa Troopa - Walks faster. *Red Koopa Paratroopa - Flies faster. *Dry Bones - Walks, throws bones. *Tiny Spiny - Crawls. Cannot be jumped on. *Bony Beetle - Crawls, hides in shell. *Blaarg - Attacks from lava. *Cheep Cheep - Swims. *Rex - Runs. *Swooper - Flies. *Wiggler - Runs very fast. *Rocky Wrench - Hides and Attacks. *Monty Mole - Runs extremely fast. *Bullet Bill - Flies. *Banzai Bill - Flies. *Bill Blaster - Shoots Bullet Bills. *Banzai Bill Blaster - Shoots Banzai Bills. *Spike Pillar - Drops. *Thwomp - Drops. *Lava Pits - Instant death. *Buzzsaw - Attacks. *Chainsaw - Attacks. *Pitfall - Drop. *Spike Pit - Drop. *Bowser Statue - Shoots fire. *Firebar - Rotates. *Crusher - Crushes. *Rotary Cannons - Shoots cannonballs. Playable Characters *Iggy Koopa - Attacks by breathing fire. *Morton Koopa Jr. - Attacks by dropping from the ceiling. *Lemmy Koopa - Attacks by making a fake of himself. *Ludwig von Koopa - Attacks by spitting fire, sliding in his shell and jumping on you. *Roy Koopa - Attacks by dropping from the ceiling. *Wendy O. Koopa - Attacks by making a fake of herself *Larry Koopa - Attacks by spitting fire. Airships As you progress through the game, you will gain the ability to build an airship. You decide how big and long it will be, and then you drill holes in it with the help of your soldiers. You then set it up with weapons and minions of your liking. The special thing about Airships is that you can use them for 2 purposes rather than one. You can use the Airship for a level in your current land your trying to conquer. But you can move the Airship at will across the map. It's second purpose is that you can send your airship to another Koopaling and they can try to take over future land that you have not yet reached. You are able to switch between the current land and the land that is getting conquered by your sibling. Courses Landscapes These are the basic levels. You can place anything here. Oceans You can place aquatic creatures and pitfalls here. Are a bit harder than landscapes. Caves You can place lava pits and creepy troops here. Are always dangerous. Sky You can place flying enemies, Chainsaws and Buzzsaws here. The ground is always a pitfall. Forest You can place anything here. You can place hazards behind trees. Castle Are the most dangerous levels of all. You can place anything in here and it is set up in a special way. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Koopalings Games